


Festival Qi Xi.

by EscaFlower



Series: Crónicas de “Las No tan ordinarias aventuras de los Líderes Jiang y Lan” [1]
Category: MDZS, xicheng - Fandom
Genre: BL, Doncel, Lemon, Lime, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscaFlower/pseuds/EscaFlower
Summary: Ellos sólo trataban de asistir al Festival Qi Xi...Pero en ocasiones el destino les niega a cumplir esos pequeños caprichos o mejor dicho, esos pequeños deseos que tienen de pasar aunque sea un efímero tiempo ellos dos.¿Qué tan difícil es pasar aunque sea un par de horas y un solo día?Se supone que ya están "casados" e hicieron las tres reverencias. ¿Por qué la vida les complica las cosas?Pero al final, los dos son demasiados tercos para abandonar al ser amado y ante ello, terminarán por tratar de vencer la adversidad y hacer que sus caminos se unan en uno solo para recorrerlo juntos...#XiChengFest2020  #Día3AMANDOTE
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Lan Huan, Jiang wanyin/lan xichen, XiCheng - Relationship
Series: Crónicas de “Las No tan ordinarias aventuras de los Líderes Jiang y Lan” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021191
Kudos: 3





	1. Agradecimiento y Aclaraciones.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XiCheng Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=XiCheng+Fandom).



¿Cómo surge este pequeño FanFic? Pues iba a ser para el Festival QiXi que se celebró el 25 de Agosto de este año en curso 2020, pero... pues no pude completarlo y sigue incompleto hasta ahora ( **no me golpeen, mis musas vienen y van cuando se les antojan 😥😥).**

Será un FanFic cortito, con tendencia a one Shot o a lo mucho dos capítulos ( **lo mismo me dije con "La flipante aventura y ya llevo 4capítulos y** **medio** 😅😅).

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este debraye y locura mental.

Le dedico este FanFic a:

* Al grupo de WhatsApp "💙☁ **FOREVER XICHENG** 🌺💜"

* A @Syren-Espitia


	2. Festival Qi Xi.  No siempre lo planeado es lo mejor. (Borrador)

Jiang Cheng y Lan XiChen ya se estaban hartando del Jefe Cultivador Nie HuaiSang.

Siempre que buscaban estar a solas o ir alguna festividad, Nie HuaiSang los llamaba para reuniones emergentes, cacerías nocturnas, investigar sucesos extraños que al final solo eran provocados por las personas para llamar la atención y aumentar la afluencia de la gente a los pueblos....

Los dos comenzaban a sospechar que eso lo hacía Nie HuaiSang para fastidiarlos, ya que ambos omitieron ciertos detalles en sus reportes, uno de ellos fue su “boda” en Yangcheng. ¿Pero para qué reportarlo? Que aunque su unión no fue muy “legal” que digan ya que utilizaron los apellidos de sus madres, para ellos su unión ante los cielos, la tierra, sus ancestros y a consideración de ellos no debe de importale a Nie HuaiSang su vida privada … pero bueno esa es otra historia.

No es como si Nie HuaiSang no lo supiera ya, sospechaban que tenía una gran red de espías pero al parecer ésta se expandió por todo el mundo de la cultivación desde la muerte de Jin GuangYao, y siendo ahora él Jefe Cultivador, es lo más lógico y obvio, además no había nadie que lo detuviera ya que se excusaría por ello… Finalmente, nadie tenía prueba alguna de ello pero lo sospechaban. 

Ahora se encontraban en una cueva, a osbcuras, mojados, ellos dos solos y sin poder ir a la celebración del QiXi. Sin poder salir ya que los cielos decidieron dejar caer una tormenta torrencial en el lugar dónde se encontraban…

¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Fácil. El jefe cultivador Nie HuaiSangles dío una una encomienda que consistía en una cacería nocturna cerca de la ciudad de Linyi en la provincia de Shandong, perteneciente a la región de la secta LanLing Jin, y que no está muy retirado con la frontera de la región de la Secta Gusu Lan. ¿Qué gran coincidencia o no? 

Jiang Cheng como regente de la secta LanLing Jin tenía que ir porque no tenía otra opción y ni loco mandaría solo a Jin Ling, y Lan XiChen obvio que ofreció su ayuda como apoyo en caso de que se complicara la situación. 

Así que sin más que argumentar en esa reunión de emergencia, ambos líderes partieron a sus respectivas sectas, bueno en realidad Jiang Cheng regreso a Torre Koi para informar y dar el mensaje del Jefe Cultivador a la bola de inútiles del consejo Jin de ancianos, organizar las cuadrillas necesarias de discípulos de LanLing Jin y Yunmeng Jiang, y preparar todo lo que hiciera falta para una cacería nocturna de días esperando que no se excediera a más allá de una semana.  
Lan XiChen, técnicamente haría lo mismo, el plus es de que en una de sus cuadrillas vendría los juniors y eso incluye a Jin Ling que podría ver a su JiuJiu.

Lo bueno de esto es que Jiang Cheng vió a Jin Ling y que ambos líderes se pudieron reunir antes del festival QiXi; las muchas cosas malas: estar en una cacería nocturna, muchos cadáveres feroces, pocos demonios de clase baja, varios discípulos con heridas leves y superficiales lo cual era sumamente bueno, para que al final encontrarán en la profundidad del bosque un foco de pura energía resentida que les costó limpiar pero al final pudieron liberar a las almas que estaba ocasionando el disturbio.

Según por lo que dijeron los discípulos Lan (entre ellos Lan SiZhui y Lan JingLi) que estaban a cargo de tocar las melodías de “inquiry”, contención y purificación. Lo que produjo la energía resentida fue la muerte de unos amantes a manos de la familia de la chica. 

La familia de la novia había comprometido antes a la chica con uno de los hijos de un muy próspero comerciante, los chicos tratarse, se terminaron enamorando, pero al parecer un viejo noble ya había visto con anterioridad a la chica, así que llegó con una “mejor propuesta” para la familia de ésta, terminando aceptando gustosamente.  
Cuando fueron a dar la noticia del repentino rompimiento del compromiso a la familia del chico, éstos alegaron pero fueron acallados “amablemente” por el noble, provocando que se marcharan lejos de su hogar...  
Ante la impotencia de aquella injusticia, la familia del ex-prometido y la chica idearon un plan poco ortodoxo que esperaban que funcionara. La chica se entregó sin arrepentimiento a su ex-prometido con la esperanza de que cuando la revisaran, su familia la expulsara, para cuando sucedió eso, el chico ya estaba preparado, terminando por marcharse a un lugar muy lejos de aquel lugar.  
El destino los llevó a la zona rural de la ciudad de LinYi, con el dinero que le dío su familia al chico para que huyera y pudiera ser feliz con aquella chica, se terminaron por establecer en una pequeña propiedad y vivieron dichosamente un tiempo como granjeros hasta que llegó el fatídico día.  
La familia de la chica y el noble en persona los encontraron el día de la celebración del QiXi; los llevaron a lo más profundo del bosque, la familia de la chica le dio muerte primero a ésta argumentando que los había deshonrado que al igual que al pobre noble, al chico lo degollaron; dejaron los cuerpos para que fueran consumidos por los animales y terminaron por maldecir a sus almas para que no se encontraran en ninguna reencarnación.

Todos los presentes al terminar de escuchar el relato, ahora entendían el porque de tantas criaturas que les complicaron llegar hasta aquel lugar y, la renuencia de aquella gran y espesa energía resentida para ser purificada.

Sin decir nada, varios discípulos del clan Jiang y Jin comenzaron a reunir piedras y comenzar hacer dos Cairn en respeto por aquellas dos personas aunque los huesos ya habían sido reclamados por la tierra.  
Una vez que finalizaron; Jiang Cheng, el “héshang” Yú Míng y cinco discípulos senior de la secta Jiang comenzaron a armonizar el área con las campanas de claridad, lo cual tardaría hasta el anochecer; Jin Ling llevó a varios discípulos de su secta a cazar mientras que los demás organizaron un campamento para pasar la noche.

Lan XiChen opta por ayudar a los sanadores con los heridos en lo que regresa Jiang Cheng.

Comenzando el Sāngēng, los siete integrantes faltantes del clan Jiang se integraron al campamento, agotados porque la armonización tardó más de lo que habían pensado Yú Míng y Jiang Cheng, yendo hacia la fogata, unos de los discípulos con el simple hecho de recostarse en el pasto se durmieron profundamente…

Jiang Cheng se sienta junto a Yú Míng y se recarga sobre éste, el “héshang” saca una pequeña licorera.

—Jiang Cheng.— Agita la licorera y se la ofrece a su Líder. Jiang Cheng la agarra y le da un profundo trago. 

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que usando las campanas de claridad de siempre hubiéramos terminando antes, igual o seguiríamos ahí?— Jiang Cheng le devuelve la licorera a Yú Míng, éste le da un trago también.

—Te soy sincero, no sé la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta. Pero al menos no me siento tan cansado como en otras ocasiones que nos ha tocado armonizar.— Yú Míng agarra su campaña de claridad, la abre y, saca una esfera de jade perfectamente pulida y de un color verde sólido. La observa a contraluz de la fogata para ver si no hay cuarteaduras internas; le pasa a Jiang Cheng la pieza de jade para que la observe también.— Tal vez debamos ahora colgar una pieza de jade a nuestras campanas de siempre y ver cómo nos va... ¿Crees que si a la plata con la que se van a forjar las campanas le agregamos el jade, tenga el mismo efecto o se debilitaría ésta? ¿Cuánta energía espiritual deberíamos de emplear para crear ese tipo de campana? Me imagino que según la calidad del jade, se verá afectada la calidad y espiritualidad de la campana.

Jiang Cheng saca también de su campana de claridad una esfera de jade y revisa minuciosamente ambas piezas a contraluz. 

— Creo que eso lo tendremos que averiguar cuando lleguemos a casa y empecemos a forjarlas. ¿Crees que con nuestro nivel espiritual sea suficiente para crear unas buenas piezas o necesitemos de un maestro herrero cultivador?

—Podemos pedirle que forje algunas campanas y compararlas con las que realicemos nosotros. Y en caso de que sean mejores que las nuestras, no tendremos más remedio que aprender de éste.

Ante aquellas palabras, Jiang Cheng frunce el ceño en forma derrotada y comienza a jugar con las esferas para sentir si siguen igual de pulidas.

—Pues si ese fuera el caso, ustedes 6 tendrán que hacerlo, en especial A-Huo, tendrá que aprender hacerlas. Aunque quisiera aprender, por el momento no tengo el estúpido tiempo.  
(N/A: aquí una referencia a mis 6 OC y que son de toda la confianza de PikaCheng)

Jiang Cheng al sentir que no hay imperfección alguna en la superficie, le devuelve su esfera a Yú Míng. Éste la recibe y la vuelve a guardar dentro de la campana de claridad.

—Entonces le enviaré una carta al Jefe cultivador expresando mi “gratitud” por tenerte tan ocupado y provocando que estemos viajando continuamente. ¡Míranos aquí, a mitad de un bosque! Ya es hoy el festival QiXi. ¡Por culpa de él muchos de nosotros no lo celebraremos con nuestras parejas! ¡Qué desconsiderado de su parte!— Termina por reírse irónicamente Yú Míng. 

—Cuando la hagas, seré el mensajero, le daré tus saludos no sólo rompiéndole sus abanicos y sus piernas, le romperé otras cosas.

Jiang Cheng y Yú Míng se ríen sin muchas ganas ya. 

—Me parece bien mi líder, sabes que siempre te apoyaré en lo que sea… Hablando de otra cosa. ¿Cómo te sientes al usar de esta manera las nueva campana, Jiang Cheng? Porque si al final comprobamos que de esta manera nos ayuda a mejorar nuestro cultivo y facilita las armonizaciones, significa que tendrás que hacer los pedidos de jade a tu “amigo” Xuán Mǎnǎo.— Yú Míng puso énfasis de burla en la palabra amigo, Jiang Cheng solo bufa y rueda los ojos.  
(N/A: las que lleguen a leer “La flipante aventura del Líder Lan y Jiang” ya sabrán quien es... jajajajajaja) 

—No se como explicártelo… no me siento igual que cuando armonizamos con las campanas normales, me siento agotado pero con buenos ánimos, es más ni me preguntes como hicimos para llegar al campamento. Todo el esfuerzo y energía espiritual que utilizamos era para que al menos termináramos rendidos y a los pocos pasos caer inconscientes.  
Y por el momentos, estoy indeciso en dormir o comer algo…

Antes de que Yú Míng pudiera contestar algo, llegan unos discípulos del clan Lan y Jiang con cuencos de comida para los recién llegados. 

Lan XiChen lleva en su mano un cuenco para Jiang Cheng, pero no le gusta lo que ve; aunque no ha tratado mucho con el “héshang” Yú Míng y con lo poco que ha podido platicar con él, sabe que está felizmente casado con la cultivadora Huī Lán Láng, quien es quien lo recibe cada vez que va al muelle, lo acompaña con muy amenas pláticas y le auxilia en su estandía cuando A-Cheng está ocupado. 

La verdad es que él está muy agradecido con aquella banda de 6 cultivadores que han acompañado a su loto desde la reconstrucción del Muelle de Loto y no lo han dejado solo, además, los han ayudado de maneras poco convencionales para que finalmente decidieran ser compañeros de por vida y de cultivo, asimismo que se ofrecen para que ellos dos puedan reunirse aunque sea en las cacerías nocturnas, pero….  
Le es inevitable ver en cada individuo un rival que busca seducir y quitarle a su A-Cheng; aunque su loto le diga que son imaginaciones suyas, que nunca se separará de él y que de los dos, quien realmente corre más riesgo de ser seducido y que lo arranquen de su lado es a él. Esas palabras de su amado loto le reconfortan el pensamiento y el alma, pero no puede evitar sentir celos de todo aquel que lo mira; si fuera por él, desde la primera vez que fué a estudiar a la secta Gusu Lan, ya lo hubiera secuestrado, llevado a lo más profundo del Receso de las Nubes y estuvieran criando ahora a sus preciados hijos y a los próximos por venir, pero bueno, todavía tienen mucho tiempo para cumplir esa realidad ya que han comenzado a convivir de manera más íntima cada vez que se ven.

Lan XiChen se sienta muy pegado a Jiang Cheng y con su mano libre lo sujeta del hombro para atraerlo hacia él. 

Jiang Cheng se sobresalta ya que estaba distraído con la conversación. Yú Míng sólo sonrío debido a que Lan XiChen estaba recalcando que su líder le pertenecía ahora.

Lan XiChen sostiene la mano de Jiang Cheng que tiene agarrada la pieza de jade, mientras que con la otra le es ofrecida la comida.  
Como si fuera un intercambio, ambos agarran los objetos. Lan XiChen al fijarse con detenimiento lo que le entregó Jiang Cheng, frunce el ceño en muestra de disgusto ya que era una de las piezas de jade talladas por Xuán Gōngjiàng dàshī.  
Aunque Lan XiChen ya había tenido una conversación intensa con Xuán Gōngjiàng dàshī, dejando en claro que Jiang Cheng era suyo, ya no le parecía tan mala idea pasar a recordarle ese hecho de vez en cuando. 

Lan Xichen sujeta de la cintura a Jiang Cheng, dándole un beso en la cabeza y le pregunta. —¿De qué estaban conversando?—

Y antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera contestarle, Yú Míng se adelanta a responder ya que no quería perderse la oportunidad de ver la cara de aquellos dos pero en especial de Lan XiChen al mencionar a dicho Gōngjiàng dàshī.

—De los nuevos proyectos que tenemos ahora para mejorar las campanas de claridad…. si funcionan mejor con la inclusión del jade, entonces la secta Yunmeng Jiang comenzará a comprar jade dónde su secta lo hace Líder Lan. Ya que hemos comprobado hoy que las piezas son de excelente calidad.

Debido a esa respuesta, Lan XiChen trata de evitar fruncir el ceño pero no lo logra, aumenta la fuerza del agarre en la cintura de Jiang Cheng provocando que a Jiang Cheng se le caiga su bocado al cuenco, recargue medio cuerpo sobre el pecho de Lan XiChen y un sonrojo en toda la cara. 

Para Yú Míng era un poema ver esa cara tan descompuesta del Líder Lan y la cara Jiang Cheng no tenía precio ya que se encontraba avergonzado y sorprendido por las acciones del Lan, quería reírse en la cara de ambos pero si lo hacía correría el riesgo que al llegar a la secta Yunmeng Jiang, su líder le cobrara con creces su audacia, así que optó por calmar un poco las aguas.

—Pero para que lleguemos a eso falta, mientras seguiremos creando prototipos y ver cuál nos funciona mejor. Así que las cantidades de jade que estaremos utilizando serán mínimas y no muy constantes. Además puede que en algún momento encontremos a otros comerciantes con la misma calidad de jade y sería mejor que estuviera cerca de nuestra región para no desplazarnos tanto.

Lan XiChen permaneció un minuto en silencio mientras no aflojaba el agarre sobre Jiang Cheng, pero para éste último le parecia una eternidad, mientras tanto, trataba de comer para no pensar que ideas erróneas y locas comenzaba a crear la mente de su A-Huan.

Lan XiChen rompe el silencio y con una sonrisa en su rostro dice, como si no pasara nada, comenta. —Ya veo… Me alegro de que esten teniendo buenos resultados. Me encantaría ayudarles en ese caso. Cuando necesiten más jade, avisenme para que vaya personalmente a la tienda y les haga su encargo.—

—Por favor líder Lan, no es necesario que sea usted quien haga ese tipo de tareas y en especial para nuestra secta. No se moleste por ello, nosotros nos haremos cargo de ello.

—Por su puesto que no es una molestia, siempre que tengo oportunidad de ir a Caiyin, es a una de las tiendas que frecuento.

Jiang Cheng nota lo tenso del cuerpo de Lan XiChen, eleva su mirada para ver el rostro de su pareja y determinar que tan molesto se encuentra… ¡oh cielos! no le agrada lo que ve, esa cara de aparente tranquilidad y, una tenue y sombría sonrisa está en su rostro, eso significa que sus caderas sufrirán nuevamente las consecuencias por las palabras vertidas de Yú Míng…  
Jiang Cheng sólo se lamenta internamente y comienza a pensar en como cobrarle su futuro dolor al idiota de Yú Míng.

Terminando de cenar, se disponen a dormir mientras algunos discípulos se quedan haciendo guardia.

Lan XiChen se retira con Jiang Cheng al lugar donde habían sido designados en el campamento.  
Jiang Cheng con solo sentir la suavidad de la colcha ligera debajo suyo, cerró en automático sus ojos, además que no quería lidiar por el momento de la posesividad de su Lan.  
Ante aquel comportamiento, Lan XiChen sonrío, se dispuso a quitarse la túnica exterior, se recostó a un lado de A-Chen, atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él para poder abrazarlo y embriagarse de su aroma… 

Para Lan XiChen ya era difícil estar separado de su “esposo”, no sabía si su Cheng-er pasaba por las mismas necesidades de mantenerlo cerca. Y si no era así, él se aseguraría de provocar esa necesidad. 

Terminó de acomodarse junto a Jiang Cheng y tapó a ambos con su túnica externa. Aunque todavía quedaban unas horas para el comienzo del Mǎoshí y con ello, él comenzaría su día y dejaría que su loto durmiera un rato más ya que al armonizar aquella área implicó mucho esfuerzo y energía para todos ellos.

\--------  
Glosario e Información.

Yangcheng = actualmente es Dengfeng en la provincia de Zhengzhou

Cairn. Son túmulos compuestos de pequeñas piedras sueltas. Se encuentran normalmente en tierras altas, páramos, cumbres, cumbres de montañas o cerca de cursos de agua.  
En Asia eran enterrados los cistas debajo de estos.

和尚 héshang = monje

瑜 (yú) = virtud; jade excelente y fino, piedra preciosa; lustre de jade fino.  
明 (míng) = claro, luminoso, comprender; brillante, luz; mañana o el año que viene; visión, vista aguda; explícito, exponer   
命 (mìng) = destino; vida.   
Tengo un dilema que Ming poner :(

灰蓝狼 (Huī lán láng) = Lobo azul gris  
灰 / 灰 (huī) = gris; ceniza; polvo; cal; desanimado; descorazonado  
蓝 / 藍 (lán) = azul  
狼 / 狼 (láng) = lobo

江 (jiāng) = río  
控 (kòng) = controlar; acusar.  
火 (huŏ) = fuego

紫罗兰 / 紫羅蘭 (zǐ luó lán) = violeta (planta)  
紫 / 紫 (zǐ) = purpúreo, violeta  
罗 / 羅 (luó) = colectar; exponer  
兰 / 蘭 (lán) = orquídea; (en libros antiguos) lirio magniola  
(nombre de cortesía dado por su esposo)

红色足迹 (Hóngsè zújì) = Sendero Rojo  
红色 (Hóng sè) = color rojo  
红 (hóng) = rojo  
色 (sè) = color  
足迹 (zú jì) = huella, pista  
足 (zú) = pie, pierna; fútbol; suficiente; plenamente, tanto como; ser suficiente  
迹 (jì) = rastro, pista

羅 / 罗 (luó) = organizar, colectar, exponer.  
真 (zhēn) = verdadero, genuino, auténtico.

玛瑙 (mǎnǎo) = ágata  
玛 (mǎ)= ágata  
瑙 (năo) = ágata (no es utilizado sólo)  
璇 (xuán) = jade

Horas en la china antigua:  
https://es.qwe.wiki/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_timekeeping  
Unidad de tiempo dian:   
Sāngēng (00:00:00)  
Sāngēng 1 diǎn (00:24:00)  
Sāngēng 2 diǎn (00:48:00)  
Sāngēng 3 diǎn (01:12:00)  
Sāngēng 4 diǎn (01:36:00)  
Sāngēng 5 diǎn (02:00:00)

Sìgēng (02:24:00)  
Sìgēng 1 diǎn (02:48:00)  
Sìgēng 2 diǎn (03:12:00)  
Sìgēng 3 diǎn (03:36:00)  
Sìgēng 4 diǎn (04:00:00)  
Sìgēng 5 diǎn (04:24:00)

Wǔgēng (04:48:00)  
Wǔgēng 1 diǎn (05:12:00)  
Wǔgēng 2 diǎn (05:36:00)  
Wǔgēng 3 diǎn 06:00:00  
Wǔgēng 4 diǎn (06:24:00)  
Wǔgēng 5 diǎn (06:48:00)

Mañana (chen) 07:12:00  
Mañana 1 diǎn (07:36:00)  
Mañana 2 diǎn (08:00:00)  
Mañana 3 diǎn (08:24:00)  
Mañana 4 diǎn (08:48:00)  
Mañana 5 diǎn (09:12:00)

A media mañana (Chén shǎng)09:36:00  
Media mañana 1 diǎn (10:00:00)  
Media mañana 2 diǎn (10:24:00)  
Media mañana 3 diǎn (10:48:00)  
Media mañana 4 diǎn (11:12:00)  
Media mañana 5 diǎn (11:36:00)

Mediodía (noon) (12:00:00)  
Noon 1 diǎn12:24:00  
Noon 2 diǎn (12:48:00)  
Noon 3 diǎn (13:12:00)  
Noon 4 diǎn (13:36:00)  
Noon 5 diǎn (14:00:00)

Tarde (wǎn) (14:24:00)  
Tarde 1 diǎn (14:48:00)  
Tarde 2 diǎn (15:12:00)  
Tarde 3 diǎn (15:36:00)  
Tarde 4 diǎn (16:00:00)  
Tarde 5 diǎn (16:24:00)

Tarde (bàng wǎn)(16:48:00)  
De noche 1 diǎn (17:12:00)  
Tarde 2 diǎn (17:36:00)  
De noche 3 diǎn (18:00:00)  
Tarde 4 diǎn (18:24:00)  
Tarde 5 diǎn (18:48:00)

Yīgēng (19:12:00)  
Yīgēng 1 diǎn (19:36:00)  
Yīgēng 2 diǎn (20:00:00)  
Yīgēng 3 diǎn (20:24:00)  
Yīgēng 4 diǎn (20:48:00)  
Yīgēng 5 diǎn (21:12:00)  
-  
Èrgēng (21:36:00)  
Èrgēng 1 diǎn (22:00:00)  
Èrgēng 2 diǎn (22:24:00)  
Èrgēng 3 diǎn (22:48:00)  
Èrgēng 4 diǎn (23:12:00)  
Èrgēng 5 diǎn (23:36:00)

Unidad de tiempo antiguo Shi:   
Zǐshí (23:00:00 hasta las 00:59.59)  
Chǒushí (01:00:00 hasta las 02: 59:59)  
Yinshi (03:00:00 hasta las 04:59:59)  
Mǎoshí (05:00:00 hasta las 06:59:59)  
Chenshi (07:00:00 hasta las 8:59:59)  
Sishi (09:00:00 hasta las 10:59:59)  
Wǔshí (11:00:00 hasta las 12:59:59)  
Weishi (13:00:00 hasta las 14:59:59)  
Shenshi (15:00:00 hasta las 16:59:59)  
Yǒushí (17:00:00 hasta las 18:59:59)  
Xushi (19:00:00 hasta las 20:59:59)  
Haishi (21:00:00 hasta las 22:59:59)


End file.
